


Calling out your Name

by MCalhen



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Tales of Zestiria Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCalhen/pseuds/MCalhen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has so many things to share, even when the other person can't answer you back. But that doesn't stop him from talking. Spoilers from the end of Zestiria as well as from Alisha's DLC side story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling out your Name

“Sorey.” The name is on his lips; one of the earliest words in his memory and the one he has most often spoken—even decades after they last saw one another. “I’m back for now. That was quite the trip.”

He never wanders very far from the place where Sorey sleeps with Maotelus. He sits at the edge of the cliff, his head bowed, and strokes his hair. It curls at his shoulders now. It is long, and within a few more years, he might even start putting it up.

He smiles. It is hard sometimes, because he has been traveling alone, and he can’t turn to Gramps for company. But he is here with Sorey, and he has a lot to tell him.

“We’ll go together, when you wake up,” says Mikleo. “There’s so much of the world you’ve missed. I can’t wait to hear what you have to say when you see some of the things I have. There are places I want to go that are further away, but I’m waiting until you can come with me. But listen…” 

And he tells Sorey everything he saw in great detail. He describes the architecture and attempts to date it. It’s not the same. Sorey doesn’t answer back. 

“Sometimes there are lewd things on the walls,” said Mikleo, chuckling. “I didn’t want to believe it at first, but there’s always been that kind of humor even thousands of years ago. It’s so unlike anything we saw as kids. Not that we’d have known what it meant.”

He closes his eyes and feels the breeze against his face. More and more, he finds himself reflecting on the days when he was growing up with Sorey. They were so unspoiled and innocent about the world. They never imagined a time they would be apart. As toddlers and small children, they had seldom been separated but for an hour or two. Mikleo had willingly taken naps beside Sorey when he could have stayed up. They had taken their baths together. When they scaled the mountains around Elysia looking for clues of ruins, Mikleo and Sorey had always held out their hands to help the other. The seraphs looked out for them. They never had to worry about a tumble—someone’s wind would sweep them up when they thought they might fall to their death. 

He has an ache deep in his heart for those days. He keeps away from the thoughts of what happened to Gramps; he sleeps very little, unlike Sorey, to avoid the nightmares he sometimes has about it. Otherwise he might rest for days and days, to make the time pass faster.

He pulls out a book and an apple. All he can do is wait and read, and pass the time with snacks. He is a seraph, too, and he can wait a long time. He has patience, and he looks forward to the name he has heard since he was young, the one on his companion’s lips: “Mikleo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short, but these two make me happy and miserable at the same time, and I had to share it...


End file.
